


After-effects

by tigerlilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e05 The Broca Divide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilly/pseuds/tigerlilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being 'touched' shows Jack something he never dared to think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-effects

**Author's Note:**

> written for the LiveJournal 50-smutlets claim- Jack/Daniel - Rough

I don't know how I could get to this point. One moment we're on a fairly primitive planet and then I'm suddenly regressed to a pre-Stone Age man. Not that this would be confusing enough. No, on top of that I get these weird 'urges'.

It would've been totally alright if these desires wouldn't have had something to do with Daniel. First time I noticed them was in the control room. Something inside me snapped when he mentioned Carter and I so wanted to slam him into the next wall and fuck his brains out right there and then, to mark him as mine visible for everyone. Fortunately I had enough brain cells left working and rather beat him up. Though all the while I was locked up in this cell I had these images in my mind - Daniel writhing under me, surrendering to me, becoming all mine. Even the drugs Doc Fraiser gave me couldn't keep them away completely.

So now I'm sitting here at home after Fraiser finally found a cure and think about what's going on with me. I can't understand it, where the hell did this come from so suddenly?

I don't get much time to think about it when the door bell rings and I'm confronted with the center of my latest fantasies. Daniel's standing in my doorway looking somewhat confused, but determined at the same time. I let him in, slightly uncomfortable about it. What does he want? This is so not a good time for a visit.

We stand there in the hallway for a while and neither one of us moves or says anything. But then our eyes meet and what I see then surprises me even more - he feels it too, pupils already slightly dilated. My heart begins to beat faster. What now? Do I want to cross the line? I don't know if I'm ready for this, if I could ever be ready at all.

Daniel seems to have made up his mind and suddenly makes the first move. And then it's only about touching, feeling and tasting. We push against each other, stumbling along the wall until I finally am able to pin him against the wall. Our lips are pressed together in a fierce kiss and hands are seemingly everywhere.

He moans when I pry open his lips with my tongue and his meets mine eagerly. While our tongues become acquainted with each other in a little battle my hands find their way under his shirt and he shivers when I draw my fingernails over his silk-like skin. I can't believe how much of a turn-on this is for me, to know that I can get such reactions out of him.

Daniel's fingers get busy with my shirt-buttons but he gives up frustrated when he can't seem to get to his goal fast enough. I'm not prepared for him to simply rip off my shirt but when he suddenly breaks from our lip lock to fasten his lips on my pulse point where collarbone meets neck I can't keep a groan from escaping me and I don't give a damn anymore about ripped clothes.

I can nearly hear the blood pumping through my veins, everywhere he touches me my skin feels like it is on fire. It's such a rush, almost as if you're stepping through the wormhole and I can't get enough.

I take half a step back and Daniel looks at me somewhat confused. But when I take off my shirt and throw it on the floor his eyes flash and he follows my lead avidly. As soon as his chest is laid out in front of me I reach out. I can't help it; I just have to touch him. When my fingers brush over his already hardened nipples his eyes glaze over and a moan escapes his lips.

I let my fingers travel down, amazed at how he reacts to my touch, goose bumps following my trail down towards his groin. Just for a single second I hesitate but seeing how he pushes his chest towards me makes me let go completely and I boldly cup his groin through his pants. His hips buck and a low cry comes deep out of his throat.

Then he suddenly reaches out, pulls me against him again and we meet in a bruising kiss. This all seems to be the last straw and emotions are exploding inside me. We both get even more aggressive, kissing, licking, biting everywhere we can fasten our lips to. Our hands are busy with groping, rubbing or pulling the others hips only harder into each other, searching for more friction.

Somehow we manage to work around each other and we get rid of our pants and then we are skin to skin completely. I've never felt like this before, I'm tingling everywhere we touch and my brain feels as if it's in a haze, the only thing clear to me is the man writhing against me, giving me back as good as I give.

We don't really get a rhythm going; it's more like we're just trying to crawl into each other's skin. The air is filled with moans and I can smell our arousal, it's so intense. Somewhere back in my mind I know that we must be leaving bruises on each other the way we're clawing but I don't care.

Our groins push powerfully against each other, the feeling of our cocks rubbing together so overwhelming, it doesn't take me long to reach my limit. When I finally fall over the edge I bite into Daniel's shoulder and he comes with a sharp cry, our semen mixing between us, making us stick to each other even more. I'm trembling with the force of my orgasm and I hold onto him for dear life.

It takes a while for us to calm down a bit and we just slide down against the wall to the floor, arms and legs entwined, every now and then aftershocks running through our bodies. Slowly I regain my ability to think and surprisingly I don't regret anything. I just hope this won't change into something bad for us.

Daniel stirs beside me and when I turn my head I look into his content face. I can't resist and kiss him which is gladly accepted. A smile plays across his lips and I wonder what he's thinking right now.

He lifts his head a bit and licks a sore spot on my neck where he bit me in the heat of passion, then looks up to me.

"Shower?"

I can only chuckle. Did I really expect something else? Well, maybe later we’ll be able to think more clearly about this but right now he's right - as always, but I won't tell him that.

I sit up and reach for his hand.

"Shower."


End file.
